The present invention relates generally to the field of customer account information, and more particularly to the gathering and verifying customer information via SMS and in-person representatives.
Many financial institutions and government agencies are implementing aid programs to citizens. Some programs include, for example, financial inclusion, subsidies and benefit programs. These programs may be tasked with transmitting personal information via paper forms or electronically; however, the gathering of information is subject to the possibility of inaccuracies. Some inaccuracies may be computer error, while others may be human error. Furthermore, citizens in rural areas without internet connection may complicate the data collection and accuracy.